clare_siobhan_sims_4fandomcom-20200215-history
Carrie Fisher
Carrie is the daughter of Ciara and Anthony Fisher and has two brothers, Hunter, and an adopted brother named Rueben. She is living in the second suburbs household along with Tyler, Nathan, and Noelle. Toddlerhood Carrie was a wild toddler. She caused a lot of ruckus with her cousin Noelle. She also has heterochromia, two different colored eyes (green and brown). Thus far, she is the only sim to have this trait. She was a bit difficult, as she had the wild trait and liked streaking, a thing which thankfully, didn't continue. Childhood Fun Carrie aged up to be hyperactive and rambunctious and stayed close with Noelle. She participated in her parents vow renewal ceremony so they could have the wedding they never had. It was about this time when she fought herself for the first time, a thing she did throughout her childhood. When she was a child her little brother, Hunter, was born. Teen Days Carrie grew up with quite a tomboy style and quite outgoing, confident attitude. She and Noelle started to drift apart a tiny bit, but Noelle invited Carrie around to the city, whilst Noelle was visiting her dad's apartment. She and Carrie hung out at a karaoke bar together, singing a duet. Noelle and Carrie's friendship dropped quite a bit when they were hanging out together as Carrie was feeling tense and tried to complain about her problems to Noelle, but Noelle ended up being mean to her and Noelle left Carrie on her own at the Bluffs after seeming jealous that Carrie got attention from boys, whilst Noelle didn't, causing there to be tension within their friendship and the friendship to drop quite a lot. For Hunter's childhood birthday, the family went camping and Carrie brought her crush Tyler along with her. Although they didn't actually start dating, there was a romance between them, confessing their feelings for each other and she had her first kiss with him. They then started dating after Carrie asked Tyler to be her boyfriend. When Noelle became pregnant and had Nathan, she turned to Carrie for support and was one of the only people other than Kylie Sass and Charlotte that Noelle told the pregnancy too and Carrie supported her when Noelle went to tell the father about the pregnancy. Noelle and Carrie rekindled their friendship during this time. Her parents soon adopted a little girl called Ruby, who Anthony told her about and Carrie took it happier, much better than Hunter did. Adulthood Carrie aged up and still had her dreaded hair for a while until she decided to cut her hair and have it just curly. Carrie also had a slightly different look and decided to move out. She, Noelle, Nathan, and Tyler are now moved out together to Windenburg. She decided to join the secret agent career. She is like a mother figure to Nathan. Carrie and Tyler went to the romance festival in the city and she decided to propose to him. Trivia * Carrie is named after the Star Wars actress Carrie Fisher who died in 2016. * Carrie is Polynesian, South African, and British. * She is Jessica and Roxy's first grandchild. Step they adopted Ciara * Carrie is a part of In the Suburbs series, (not in the same household as Charlotte.) * She was white as a baby, but got her parents skin color as a toddler. * As a child, she would fight herself for fun. Category:Characters Category:Fourth generation Category:Accidental Babies